Nico's Halloween Special
by saachimarie
Summary: This is a one shot of a bizzare haunted house Nico and his new friend Tristen go to as its Halloween! Hope you guys like it and there's a bit of romance too. ;)


**Hi guys I'm doing a one-shot Halloween special! Now just so you know Nico is not Gay in this story. I refuse to make sense of this and will not allow it in my fan fictions. So this is set after the giant war and Nico is 14 blah blah. Oh and if you like this enough I can continue it. (: please r&r.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick's characters or New York just Tristen who is a girl fyi. **

Nico's POV

I pulled the dusty covers over my head removing the sunlight from my vision. I felt my body curl up and sink into the cheap mattress and the sounds of annoying chirpy campers seem to fade away. Then there was a flick on my forehead. I cracked open my eyes caked with eye boogers to see a flash of blonde hair. With her hands pressed on her hips irritably Annabeth stared down at me with angry eyes.

"I just went to bed can't you give me a break already? I mean, it's been so long since I've been in my bed that my covers are dusty! For Hades sakes woman…" I managed to mumble rolling to my other side. "I mean the whole war thing is finally over. The least you could do is leave me to sleep." Annabeth rolled her eyes, "The war ended almost a month ago. Anyways we're gonna put up Halloween decorations and since you're like the son of Hades you should be good at this stuff." She stood by the door now, "We have a lot of work to do bone head so get moving." She left the cabin as abruptly as she entered and I sat up and sighed.

I hate Halloween.

I know you're probably thinking but Nico you're the son of Hades, you should love to see dead people and scare others for fun! Well that's where you're wrong. What's the point in scaring each other half to death? How is that fun? Well it's not.

There where decorations hung up everywhere and some campers were putting up streamers of orange and black while others put up skeletons that look like my Uncle Jeff. There was also a very…crappy looking building that was painted black and had a beware sign painted in blood red hung on the ajar wooden door.

"What in the world…" I found myself saying allowed.

"It's for the younger ones I guess. It doesn't even look scary…" a voice interrupted. I looked to the corner of my eye to find a girl with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. Her straight hair was out to the side which reached just past her chest plate and she wore that tacky camp half-blood orange t-shirt and jeans shorts. She looked probably my age and had slightly visible freckles.

"Umm yeah…" Who was this girl anyway? I hadn't seen her before…not that I look for new faces at camp because we have tons of those. She held out her hand,

"Tristen Issa, daughter of Athena." I shook it and averted my eyes back to the house. The was a window on the third floor that was broken. A weird blue-ish grey mist formed in the frame and I stepped back.

"You saw that too right? It's a special effect right?" I looked to her sheepishly. Tristen's puzzled look answered my question.

"Don't be such a baby. Aren't you uh-Nico son of Hades or something?" I nodded, "how do you know me?"

"Its Halloween and I heard the name around…I'm kinda new here so," she looked down at her old worn-out shoes.

"Oh, it's cool. You seem pretty nice to me," I answered looking back at the window where the blue mist had disappeared. Tristen smiled and then saw I was staring at the house. She smirked, " Wanna check it out tonight?" I shrugged trying to mask the fact that I didn't particularly like the idea. Something is off about this place… I gulped.

"Oh wait. Your too much of a scardey-cat right?" she mocked.

"Of course not! Meet me here at 10 pm tonight," I argued and she smiled sweetly, "Okay," she sand and walked off. I think I've just been tricked into my own death bed.

Great.

Night fell quickly and I looked at my watch which read 9:55. I sighed and stepped off of my bed. I picked up an old black hoodie and slipped it on. The door blew open from the breeze outside.

"Well that was creepy…" I shook my head and marched over to the haunted house. _'Please. I've fought monsters been to Tartarus and am the son of Hades. I'm not scared…' _

Tristen stood in front of the house this time in black jeans but the same t-shirt.

"You're not cold?" I yelled over the hollowing wind that suddenly picked up. She shook her head.

"Let's do this already," she smiled as I followed her into the house. The door was surprisingly locked. I kicked it hard enough to swing open. Inside it was dark and the only light was a chandler with only three light bulbs on and one flickering revealing some cobwebs.

"w-we should stay close cause we could get lost…" I whispered feeling watched. Tristen laughed, "Don't worry we'll be fine Nico now chill." Who is she tellin to chill…I'm not even scared of this crap house anyway. What am I even doing here? My thought where interrupted by steady footsteps behind us.

"Very funny Tristen," I said halting. Tristen looked at me a bit worried, "I'm not walking Nico…" She was standing there and so was I but the click-clack continued drawing closer. The hallways where lit with candles hanging on the wall. "Let's keep moving…" I said and we walked with a little more pace. Tristen looked back and nearly yelped. We broke to a run, "N-nico I saw a black disfigured thing following behind us," she panted sounding really scared. My heart began to beat faster and I looked back to see the figure 10 times closer and it didn't look like a camper… I spotted a door. "There, lets hide in there," I said taking her hand and sliding into the room closing the door behind me. In that room there was only one place to hide behind a metal blue door. We quickly went into inside that room and closed the metal door behind which made a locking sound. Oh crap. It's a one-way lock door. It locks as soon as you close it, from the outside. We heard the outer door creak open and then silence.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…

I counted and the door opened again. "I think it's gone…" I whispered. I just realized at that moment I was shivering. Tristen and I sat down on the floor. "You dummy we're locked in a freezer!" Tristen yelled, frost forming from her breath. She looked like she was quacking in her jeans.

"Sorry I was busy saving our buts!" I argued back and Tristen looked down. I looked around, "Someone will notice we're missing…and they'll come find us."

An hour passed and it was pretty silent except for our breathing then suddenly I heard Tristen's breathing get faster. She must have been freezing by now but I had my sweater. I nudged her lying down beside me. "Hey…you okay?" She didn't answer. I began to panic and rolled her over. She was awake, barely and breathing heavily but not moving or talking. I got more scared and confused and leaned her against the wall. She started chocking now and I panicked and took off my sweater and put it on her then huddled her in my arms.

"Oh my gods… Are you having an asthma attack or something?" After about a minute her breathing slowed down. "Oh my gods…please tell me you're not dead," I was freaking out by now and holding her tight. I was not a big fan of seeing people die.

"I'm not dead stupid…I was having an asthma attack," she whispered. I sighed in relief that she was okay. "When it gets really cold I can have an asthma attack and possibly die. So thanks…" We met each other's gaze and both looked away with red faces. "N-no problem…" I responded.

"Look we can't stay here forever…there must be some way out," Tristen argued and we actually tried to figure out different plans for a few hours but eventually fell asleep huddling close to keep warm. Of course she was warmer than me because she had my jacket but I guess I rather be cold then see her go through another attack. That was scary… Eventually day light filled the freezer room. Tristen sat up, "wait a second…if there is sunlight in here that must mean there's a window somewhere!" That made perfect sense. We both began looking around and she was right. Behind a metal framework shelf stacked with frozen meet you could see glass. We pushed the shelf carefully until the whole window was revealed.

"We're free!" I yelled then smashed the window open with my foot only leaving a small gash that began to bleed. We peered out the window to find a big shrub below.

"And we have somewhere to land too!" Tristen's eyes glittered and she stepped into the window frame. After a moment of hesitation she jumped and landed safely in the shrub and rolled off. I quickly followed wanting to get out of this place. I then rolled off the shrub and suddenly felt pain jolt up my leg. I dropped down to one knee and tried to stand. Tristen took one arm and put it around her shoulder. "Thanks…" I answered and looked down. Tristen smiled sheepishly, "It's the least I can do since you practically saved my life…" and she helped me to where they tend to sick/injured campers. I lay down on the bed and she sat down beside me.

"You know, you're not so stupid after all de Angelo," she said and leant over kissed my check. I became really flustered and tried to talk but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. Then she got up and was about to leave when Annabeth stormed in.

"Where have you guys been! Nico I understand but Tristen bailed on helping with decorations too?"

"We were trapped in a freezer in that stupid haunted house you guys built outside," I argued annoyed at girls at the moment. Annabeth took on a look of bewilderment,

"What haunted house?"

**That's it guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! **** please review and happy halloween~**


End file.
